


Green Meets Red

by lover_angel16



Category: Soul Eater
Genre: Caught, Developing Friendships, First Meetings, Gen, Short One Shot, Stalking, Staring
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-15
Updated: 2018-07-15
Packaged: 2019-06-10 16:00:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 895
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15295023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lover_angel16/pseuds/lover_angel16
Summary: When a certain duo make their first appearance at DWMA, Black Star finds himself captivated by a certain red-eyed weapon.





	Green Meets Red

**Author's Note:**

> Hello readers and thank you for clicking on this story! I’m pretty nervous because this is the first time I’ve written a story for this fandom. I hope I’m making this pairing proud!
> 
> If you find any mistakes, I apologize. I don’t have a beta so I re-read my works, but I do occasionally miss something, either because I read too fast or I’m tired.
> 
> If you guys like this short one-shot, then by all means, leave kudos and/or comments. They are greatly appreciated!
> 
> P.S. If any of you like SNK and/or Ereri (Eren/Levi), then go to my profile and check out my story titled ‘Different Fate.’ It’s my longest story on this site and I’m quite proud of it.
> 
> Now that I’m done rambling, please enjoy reading!

“Who’re they?”

“What?”

“Those two over there. Who are they?”

Black Star gazed at the two strangers on the other side of the classroom, his eyes raking over their forms and sizing them up. It was a miracle that he even noticed them in the first place, what with him busy with his training and general awesomeness. He didn’t have the time to pay attention to anything or anyone else.

Well, except Tsubaki, who would usually hit him on the head if he ignored her.

But, for some reason, those two captured his attention from the minute he walked into class. When he arrived, he immediately noticed that they were new students even though he most likely didn’t know half of his classmates. Maybe it was their aura or their appearance. He sure as hell didn’t know anyone that looked like them.

“The girl is Maka Albarn and the one next to her is her weapon, Soul Evans,” Tsubaki answered her meister. She too was shocked that Black Star had taken notice of the two students, thinking that their existence wouldn’t matter to him in the slightest. Obviously, something had caught his attention, and something big.

It wasn’t every day that one captured the attention of her meister.

Black Star hummed and leaned his head to the side, continuing to watch the two unsuspecting students. The girl, Maka, wasn’t really out there when it came to looks. She had hair that looked to be some shade of green styled into two pigtails, a black coat that flowed down past her thighs which covered a sweater, a red plaid skirt, and black and white ankle boots. Her eyes were a bright shade of green, and they occasionally lit up as she focused on the book she was reading.

_‘Nerd,’_ Black Star thought with a snort.

The other, however, was who he was most interested in. The boy, who he remembered his name was Soul, had peculiar white hair that stuck up in different directions, which looked like his but a little more tamed, a black and yellow jacket, maroon pants, and shoes with the same color scheme as his upper apparel. They had sharp spikes on the bottom, but he didn’t know why. His appearance was drastically different from his partner.

His eyes, however, enthralled Black Star on a whole new level. They were blood red, with tiny specks of pink in his irises. He was pretty sure the only reason he could spot them was because of his keen eyesight. His eyes were set in a bored expression, staring ahead at nothing in particular as he ignored whatever his partner was rambling on about.

Those two were definitely polar opposites. They reminded him of Tsubaki and himself in a way with their contrasting personalities.

As Black Star continued to stare at them, more so with Soul, he saw that the white-haired boy narrowed his eyes and looked in his direction. The action was so sudden that Black Star couldn’t even pretend to look somewhere else.

_‘Shit! He caught me,’ _he thought in a panic.__

__Soul must have sensed his eyes on him somehow. Great, now he’s given the impression of a freak. He really should work on perfecting his stalker skills…_ _

__But, instead of receiving a glare for his actions, he saw the red eyes give him a confused stare and trail up and down his body. Black Star felt his whole body shiver at the gesture._ _

__Was this how it felt to be on the receiving end?_ _

__Almost as quick as the eyes looked at him, they turned away and the boy stood up, following after his meister. Apparently, class had already ended and they were the only ones left in the room._ _

__That was weird. It was like time froze when he and Soul made eye contact. Although, he wouldn’t mind it if it happened again._ _

__Once the two newbies left the class, Black Star saw Tsubaki stand next to him, her belongings clutched in her hands. Her eyes were expecting, a dark eyebrow raised in confusion._ _

__“Black Star? Are you ready to go?” she asked calmly. Snapping out of his daze, Black Star quickly jumped out of his chair, almost making it crash to the floor had it not been for his reflexes._ _

__“Oh! Y-Yeah, I’m ready! Let’s get out of here!” he stammered, embarrassed that he had been caught staring. Tsubaki merely nodded, though apprehensively, and walked towards the exit, not bothering to wait for him to follow her._ _

__As Black Star slowly mimicked her steps, he found himself thinking about those red eyes again. He had never seen eyes like that and the fact that he had been caught staring at the owner of those eyes made him feel a twinge of embarrassment._ _

__But, since Soul didn’t appear to harbor any hostility for his actions, maybe he wasn’t bothered by it. Black Star wouldn’t mind doing that again, but he worried that if he did that enough without saying anything, Soul would actually confront him about it._ _

__Maybe it would be smart to actually try to talk with Soul and get to know him. It would help in him not coming off as rude whenever he would stare at him in the future._ _

__Besides, it wouldn’t be so bad to get to know the boy with the pretty red eyes._ _


End file.
